terranworldfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Luthori
Colonial Luthori The Fort John settlement Late in 1494, Alorian entrepreneurs set sail with a charter from the Trade Company of Charleston to establish a colony in the New World. After a particularly long voyage of five months duration, the three ships under Captain Edward Davenport, made landfall in April 1495 at a place they named Cape Henry. Under the first settlement orders to select a more secure location, they set about exploring what is now Dove Bay outlet they named the Weber River in honor of James Weber, who died during the journey. On April 20, 1495, Captain Davenport, elected president of the governing council the day before, selected an island on the Weber River, some 20 kilometers inland from the Northern Ocean, as a prime location for a fortified settlement. The island was surrounded by deep water, making it a navigable and defensible strategic point. However, the island was swampy, isolated, offered limited space and was plagued by mosquitoes and brackish tidal river water unsuitable for drinking. In addition to the malarial swamp the settlers arrived too late in the year to get crops planted. Many in the group were gentlemen unused to work, or their manservants, equally unaccustomed to the hard labor demanded by the harsh task of carving out a viable colony. In a few months, fifty-one of the party were dead; some of the survivors were deserting to the Gao-Showans whose land they had invaded. In the "starving time" of 1497 - 1498,the Fort John settlers were in even worse straits. Only 21 of the 100 colonists survived the period The strip of land along the western seacoast was settled primarily by Alorian and Dundorfian colonists in the 16th century, along with much smaller numbers of Dorves. The first successful Alorian settlement was established in 1495, on the Weber River at Fort John. It languished for a decade until a new wave of settlers arrived in the early 16th century and established commercial agriculture based on tobacco. Between the late 1510s and the Rebellion, the Alorian shipped an estimated 100,000 convicts to their Dovani colonies. The motivation behind the founding of colonies was piecemeal and variable. Practical considerations, such as commercial enterprise, over-population and the desire for freedom of religion, played their parts. The main waves of settlement came in the 16th century. After 1500 most immigrants to Colonial Dovani arrived as indentured servants--young unmarried men and women seeking a new life in a much richer environment. In addition the Alorian shipped 20,000 convicts to its Dovani colonies. The Luthori Province Rather than resorting to the use of slavery of the indigenious people to build the infrastructure for the new colony, convict labour was used as a cheap and economically viable alternative. It is commonly reported that the colonisation of New Aloria was driven by the need to address overcrowding in the Alorian prison system: in the late 15th century Alorian prisons were overcrowded by christian reformists, the Luthorians; however, it was simply not economically viable to transport prisoners half way around the world for this reason alone. By immigrating to the New World, many Luthorians avoid religious persecutions this way. Many convicts were either skilled tradesmen or farmers who had been convicted for trivial crimes and were sentenced to death. Convicts were often given pardons prior to or on completion of their sentences and were allocated parcels of land to farm. In 1505, three ships and about 500 people under the command of Captain Phillip Smith set sail for New Aloria. The fleet arrived between 28 and 30 August 1500 at Dove Bay. Smith named the settlement Luthor, after the Luthorian people. The only people at the flag raising ceremony and the formal taking of possession of the land in the name of King Henry II were Smith and a few dozen marines and officers from the January, the rest of the ship's company and the convicts witnessing it from on board ship. The remaining ships of the Fleet were unable to leave Dove Bay until later on 1 September because of a tremendous gale. The new colony was formally proclaimed as the Province of Luthor on 8 September. The Budenlar Province During the Jacobine era Alorian officials exiled 1,000 prisoners across the ocean every year. One example of conflict between Native Dovanians and Alorian settlers was the 1526 Gao-Showa uprising in Budenlar, in which Gao-Showans had killed hundreds of Dundorfian settlers. The Luthori Province was established in 1505. New Aloria was initially settled primarily by Luthorians and Dundorfians who established the Budenlar Province in 1516. The Hilgar Province was established in 1536 by Dorvish immigrants. The first attempted Alorian settlement south of the Luthori Province was the Province of Katharia in 1548, with the Province of Hulstria the last of the Five Colonies established in 1596. Luthori Rebellion (1639-1650) The five colonies began a rebellion against Alorian rule in 1639 and proclaimed their independence in 1650 as the Holy Luthori Empire. Political scientist Peter Mortinson observes, "The Luthori was the first major colony successfully to revolt against colonial rule. In this sense, it was the first 'new nation'." On June 15th, 1639, the First Independence Congress, meeting in Baden, declared the independence of "the Luthori Empire" in the Declaration of Sovereignity. June 15 is celebrated as the nation's birthday. The new nation was founded on strong Lutheran-orthodox ideals of conservatism, and dedicated to religious principles. In 1650, the hero of the Great Rebelion, marshall Franz von Rothingren, was declared Holy Luthori Emperor. Building a nation (1650-1760) Expansion to the East (1760-1932) Civil War (1932-1935) Emerging superpower (1935-2107) The Dual Monarchy (2107-2284) The War of the Luthori Succession (2284-2315) Age of Restoration and Industrialism (2315-2572) The Great Terran War (2572-2586) Fall of the Empire (2586-2599) The Republic of Luthori (2599-Present)